


Dream It and Do It

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Business Owner!Dean, Ficmas 2018, Fluff, Former Street Kids Doing Well For Themselves, Human AU, Incest, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Novelist!Lucifer, Sibling Incest, Team Apocalypse, lawyer!Sam, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael, Lucifer, Dean, and Sam sleep in.





	Dream It and Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrieflyMaximumPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY @brieflymaximumprincess, AKA the QUEEN of Obscure Mark Pellegrino GIFS. 
> 
> AND IT'S FICMAS. MERRY FICMAS

Morning came way too stark and early upon the massive bed filled with the bodies of four healthy young men, two sets of brothers, and two of them groaned as the light landed on their faces.

“Why’s the curtain open?” Dean asked sleepily as he did his damned best to bury his face into Lucifer’s chest.

“Dunno,” Michael yawned drowsily, attempting to free himself from Sam’s octopus like hold. “But I’m going to get up and close it, once I free myself.” 

Dean reached over Lucifer and lightly pulled his brother’s hair. Sam whined but let go and rolled over to pout at Dean. 

“He’s closing the curtain, bitch,” Dean yawned. 

“You still didn’t have to pull my hair, jerk,” Sam shot back with a massive yawn. 

“Don’t fight, it’s too damn early and there’s no coffee yet,” Lucifer grumbled as he shifted to cuddle both of his boyfriends. 

The room was plunged into darkness once more, and everyone collectively breathed a sigh of relief. Lucifer cracked open an eye to watch his brother walk back, tall, naked and proud. He gave a sleepy chuckle and Michael raised a brow. 

“Oh, just watching you strut back to bed,” Lucifer hummed, roaming his eyes over Michael’s body appreciatively. 

Michael waved his brother off with a soft laugh as he climbed back into bed, curling his arms around Sam’s lithe body. Sam gave a coo and snuggled back into Michael’s hold.

“Sleep, everyone,” Michael commanded softly. “We had a long night last night and could all use the sleep, yes, even you Lucifer.” 

Lucifer stuck his tongue out at his brother and buried his nose back into Dean’s hair. Dean’s hold tightened and it was evident that the elder Winchester brother was asleep. Sam was halfway there himself, nosing and getting comfortable between Lucifer and Michael. 

“Sleep, baby boy,” Michael cooed, reaching up to stroke Sam’s hair gently. “We’re here and you’re safe, love. Just a little bit longer and then we can start our day. Does that sound good?” 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed sleepily, eyes slipping shut as Michael’s fingers went through his hair. 

Dean reached over to comfort his younger brother in his sleep and Sam took his hand and squeezed it, giving a soft yawn before drifting off. 

Michael looked over his family of boyfriends, making sure each and everyone of them had fallen asleep and were comfortable. Years of living on the streets with the three of them and being the oldest meant that no matter how well they were living now, with a roof over their heads and food on the table and money in their bank accounts, he was always going to make sure that everyone was safe, warm, and comfortable before he allowed himself to indulge in those same things.

Satisfied that his family was safe, he leaned over and kissed each and everyone’s foreheads and settled in for another few hours of sleep. 

They had places to be that night. Both Dean and Michael had work holiday parties to go to, and they were taking Lucifer and Sam respectively. Lucifer wanted to go select champagne and he had to work a little on his next book; Sam would probably want to hit the gym before showering, and no doubt Dean will be fussing for two hours about needing to wear a suit and will need Michael to calm him down. 

But they worked hard for the things they had, and they gave generously, because they knew what it was like to go without. Sam and Michael were respectable lawyers, working at rival firms in different departments; Lucifer was an award winning novelist, and Dean was the manager and co-owner of a mechanic shop joined with a soulfood restaurant- so customers can eat while their car is being fixed. 

And they couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
